


Dance With Me

by luciferslittlehellhound



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslittlehellhound/pseuds/luciferslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The only reason. I am in this hell-hole. Is because. Of you." </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>Songfic and requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a close friend.
> 
> " YOU MUST MAKE A SONG FAN FIC FOR HANNIBAL AND WILL - Dance with the devil by Breaking Benjamin"
> 
> Song: Dance With The Devil ~ Breaking Benjamin

Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.

Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Will."

Will's eyes stayed closed. The table was cold beneath is hands and the handcuffs caught at his wrists.

"Will."

Will sighed. 

"You shouldn't be here."

"I am your psychiatrist, of course I should be here." Dr. Lecter remarked.

"You have no right."

"I have every right." He replied calmly.

Will gritted his teeth and opened his eyes. Dr. Lecter sat with his arms folded neatly in front of him, face etched with curiosity. Silence spread throughout the room, making it feel colder than it was, making the hairs on the back of Will's neck prickle.

"How do you feel?" The psychiatrist asked finally.

"How do I- How do I feel?" Will snapped..

"How do you think I feel?" He spat. "I TRUSTED YOU!"

"It would appear that didn't turn out the way you wanted."

Will whipped his head around and glared at the man sitting opposite him. 

"The only reason. I am in this hell-hole. Is because. Of you." 

"So it would seem."

"I may not be a killer now, but just you wait."

Dr. Lecter raised his eyebrow and smiled slightly across the table. 

"I doubt that will happen Will. It seems your feelings have become too... involved.

Will paled, his mind going blank. Everything scrambled and wizzed and nothing ws real but this room and this man sitting in front of him. This sleek, beautiful man, whom he had given his heart too, only to have it be chewed and swallowed. Bit by bit.

"They'll see through your lies." Will whispered.

"No they won't Mr Graham." A cold cruel hand was paced on top of his. "Only you could see what I truly am."

Hannibal Lecter stood, staightened out his waistcoat, and left.


End file.
